Microdisplay projectors are used in two-dimensional (2D) projection display systems such as rear-projection televisions, portable business projectors, fixed installation or conference room projectors, and large venue digital cinema projectors. Microdisplays are also used in three-dimensional (3D) projection display systems such as the VR-3100 Stereoscopic Projector available from VRex, Inc.
Microdisplay projectors fall into two general categories, front projectors and rear projectors. Front projectors illuminate a screen that reflects light into the viewer's eyes. Rear projectors illuminate a transparent screen to display an image that is viewed from the side of the screen that is opposite the projector.
A key element of a microdisplay projector is a light engine, which is a compact optical system that typically includes a white light lamp, one or more microdisplays, various optical elements, and a projection lens.
3D image projectors use two light engines, one light engine to project one state of polarization and the other to project an orthogonal state of projection. The two light engines are aligned to achieve a specific image convergence on an image-viewing screen.